eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5299 (9 June 2016)
Synopsis Abi walks into Dot’s kitchen with the East London Gazette. The headline reads: ‘Max Branning Court Hearing today’. Lauren and Steven are shocked. Lauren informs Stacey and tells Abi they have to go be there for Max. Abi begs Lauren not to make her go to court. Lauren agrees not to go and suggests they write Max a letter telling him how they feel; they want him home. But Abi doesn’t share Lauren’s optimism about Max’s return. Stacey is shocked that Abi and Lauren aren’t going to court. They explain that they have written him a letter and ask Stacey take it for them. Lauren, Steven and Abi head to the Vic to meet Max on his return. Lauren puts Mick in his place when he suggests they meet Max elsewhere. Lauren, Jack, Abi and Steven are all seated at a table awaiting Max’s return when Stacey comes in bearing bad news – she didn’t see Max so give the letter to Max’s solicitor. Max has been released. A stoic Lauren decides they will wait for him together, as a family. Abi storms off convinced that Max wants nothing to do with them. The truth hits home for Lauren. Back at Dot’s, Lauren’s guilt gets the better of her. A letter drops through the letter box; it’s from Max. They burst outside the house and see Max in the back of a cab. Lauren shouts to him as the cab drives away from the Square... Pam finds Les on his computer filling in an online payment to Babe of £150. Pam places some cash in front of him; she has found herself extra work for her flower arrangements. When she leaves he throws his lipstick in the bin. Later, Sharon storms into Les’s office with Paul; she has caught Paul and Ben in a client’s car at the Arches. Paul tries to defend himself but this tips Les over the edge and he yells at Paul. Les tells Pam what has happened. Pam suggests they invite Ben over tonight Paul is taken aback by this. She reminds Les that they once got caught in a car on Hastings’ seafront. After this Les decides to put Christine’s things in a bin bag and is interrupted as Pam enters with chops for dinner. Ben arrives and Pam is welcoming. They sit watching a film as a family. Paul’s holds Ben’s hand. Pam insists Ben stays the night and Les is proud of her positivity. Paul and Ben are snuggled up in Ben’s single bed whilst Les sneaks downstairs. He is fighting with his demons and begins to take ‘Christine’ out of the bin bag. He transforms himself into Christine, but hears a noise outside. The door opens, Les has been caught! At No. 1, Kim is livid with Vincent accusing him of incest with Donna. Donna see’s Kim on the Square and Kim makes it clear that Vincent has his family. Donna is shocked that Vincent told Kim. Kim find Patrick in the café as she searches for Denise. Denise has gone to Stratford to buy books for her GCSE course. Kim confides in Patrick about the situation. He suggests she talks to Donna and Vincent about it. Kim takes out her mobile phone whilst Patrick pays the bill and makes a call. Patrick tries to play mediator as Donna, Kim and Vincent sit around the dining table in No.1. Vincent tells Kim he’s trying to give Donna what she wants. Patrick sees this and is coming around to the idea, Kim is shocked that Patrick is taking their side. The doorbell rings; it’s Claudette. Kim called her and told her what is happening. Vincent is livid that Kim called Claudette. Claudette gives them her blessing and leaves. Kim confesses to Vincent that she’s scared of losing him. He reassures her that they are solid and it’s the right thing for Donna. Bex is on cloud nine when Shaki thanks her for being a good listener. Louise tells Bex to back off and let him do the chasing as he’s is giving her mixed signals, as he hasn’t asked her out. Bex is hurt by this as she really likes Shaki. Shaki sees Bex and Louise in the Café, and is really upbeat he tries to arrange seeing Bex. She’s following Louise’ advice and is really off with off. He leaves confused. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes